


Natural Inclinations

by thegreatgayjatsby



Series: To Settle His Savage Side [1]
Category: 18th Century CE RPF, Turn (TV 2014)
Genre: Anna just wants to go to bed, Before Simcoe gets captured, Drunkenness, F/M, Kissing, Set within the first several episodes, Simcoe gets drunk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-15
Updated: 2016-11-15
Packaged: 2018-08-31 03:22:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 740
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8561662
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thegreatgayjatsby/pseuds/thegreatgayjatsby
Summary: In which Simcoe gets drunk and kisses Anna, who, much to her own surprise, doesn't hate it entirely.





	

**Author's Note:**

> why is there so little fanfics with simcoe in them??? give me more.

It had been a continuous week of long days, and Anna was exhausted. The tavern was a burden, but one she needed to bear. Selah hadn’t been out of the house for long, and she had already near forgotten his presence, burying any emotion in her work.

When she retired for the evening, shutting up the tavern and returning home, she expected to be able to dress in her nightclothes and sleep off the day’s weariness. She did not, however, intend to enter her kitchen for a glass of evening wine and find her houseguest a bottle deep in her stores.

Anna’s lips thinned into a line as her eyes flickered over Simcoe’s seemingly prone form. The soldier was slumped over her table, one of her wine bottles near drained at his elbow. A glass was overturned on the table, and Simcoe’s wig joined it there. She swallowed tightly at the disgraceful sight, then promptly turned on her heel.

His voice, thick with sleep and liquor, cut through the air and stopped her in her tracks. “Wait!”

She inhaled slowly, trying to soothe her unsettled nerves, then turned back round and smiled at him weakly. “Captain Simcoe. I didn’t intend to disturb you.”

“S’fine.” He slurred, looking as if he meant to stand, and then thinking better of it. “You’ve good wine.”

Anna internally grimaced, then brightened her smile and cocked her head a little. “I am pleased that you approve.”

Simcoe’s eyes roamed her face, his face open and honest. Anna expected to feel his lecherous gaze slide downwards, but his eyes remained locked upon hers. He looked utterly debauched, and she couldn’t help but feel a twinge of pity for him.

As soon as the feeling arose, she stamped it furiously down, reaching up to tuck a lock of hair behind her ear. Simcoe’s gaze was beginning to make her uncomfortable. The man was utterly relentless in whatever he did.

“I’ll take my leave for the evening, then, Captain.” She murmured after another long moment of silence.

He made a strangled sound in the back of his throat, eyes wide, and she paused, unable to even take a step under the assault of his apathy. His face was imploring, and her tongue darted out to wet her lips. “Captain,” She began, but he raised on hand, waving her off.

“Miss Strong.” He began, very visibly choosing his words. “I would…have your hand, were it…you not…”He gestured incoherently, struggling to speak in a sensible manner. “I should have you.” He settled on.

Anna felt a little niggle of fear pitch in her stomach. “Captain.” She tried to begin again, a little firmer in her tone of voice. “That is entirely inappropriate.”

He lurched to his feet, wavering momentarily before finding his balance and moving towards her. Anna took a step back, her shoulderblades touching the doorframe. Simcoe loomed above her, the scent of the wine he had imbibed heavy in the air. She discovered him to look so young when she lifted her eyes, that is surprised her.

He blinked once, then swallowed. His Adam’s apple bobbed prominently, and Anna shoved the urge to comfort him far down. If there was anything she wouldn’t think she would bow to, it was that. Then he was shifting, head tilting a little and leaning in, and she was leaning up to meet him, and they were kissing.

Simcoe tasted of Anna’s wine, but he was careful, even in his drunkenness. The kiss remained entirely chaste, and one of her hands rose to rest upon his chest. The Captain was the one to break away, and he sighed lowly. Anna immediately felt herself return to the present, and was horrified at her lapse of judgement.

“Captain, I—I apologize. That…I was…I am not entirely certain--”

Simcoe cut her off, gently pressing a finger to her lips to quiet her. His eyes were soft, his movements gentle and unimposing in his inebriated state. “I hardly believe I’ll remember this transgression come the morrow, Miss Strong. Please forgive me. I do wish to pursue you in a more gentlemanly manner.”

Anna tasted bile, but more heavily in her mouth, wine. She didn’t doubt in any way that he would, in fact, do so. She could only hope that he was right in assessing his memory’s capabilities. With that, she took her leave, leaving Simcoe standing, drunken, in her kitchen.


End file.
